


Elemental Angels (intro)

by loctiva



Series: Earth Angel Chronicles [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fallen Angels, Magic, Metafiction, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loctiva/pseuds/loctiva
Summary: I decided to do something a little different and write a story of a particular subject, not many really talk about and when they do get the wrong idea. About an earthen angel named Nevah, she had been separated from her "other half" and fell in an unknown location on Earth. Her goal is to make sense of her new surroundings while trying to find her purpose and hopefully her "other half".Diary entry is only a part of what's to come~





	Elemental Angels (intro)

Dear Diary,

Can I remember the date this all happened or if he had told me, it wouldn't matter. Where I am is...different, should such a place exist? He calls it a "parallel world", unsure what he's trying to get at, it's no fairy tail and somehow we exist in it...no one can see us...are we ghosts? We can see each other fine, I did see something odd...is there others similar to us? Tree of life had shed its "pods", makes sense...maybe...there's a reason we're here. Wait...where did he go?! Ah shit...he disappeared and why is it so bright? End up in some strange place with immense back pain. Heard arguing, it sounded all gargled, and still made sense. Why were they fighting? Family issues, first I see him...and I wound up here. Explains the back pain...and headache. Day 1 of something surely unexpected, I'm in the parallel world called Earth. 

This isn't home, this is how he explained...I should of listened. Where is he?! How did we manage to separate, we shared the same pod...well shit...I'm sure he's wondering the same damn thing. Does this mean I have to...no...this is a dream...and I have woken up to toxic, chaotic language. If this is my purpose to fix up this mess, it's going to take years of turmoil. Wish he were here I miss him, there's something I wanted to say to him. While I'm writing this, it's dead at night and the moon reminds me of him. It hurts, I need to stay strong for him and travel to find him, he has explaining to do. 

Truly your's,

Nevah

P.S.: Makes me wonder if he ended up here too, maybe isn't here where I'm at...here on Earth...it's possible...I hope. 


End file.
